A Midsummer's Night
by K1 X Bell
Summary: First Fic. A direct continuation of the "I Love you" scene at the end of season two. With Urd's potion, Keiichi has inadvertently knocked out everyone in the temple, but is it really a tragedy? or a blessing in disguise? COMPLETE! Sequel is up!
1. A Midsummer's Night

Disclaimer: I don't own OMG/AMG  
I've been an avid reader of FF for close to 6 years now, and I've always wanted to try my hand at writing one. I believed that I would never find a muse, a reason to write if you will. And for some strange, almost bizarre reason, a few weeks ago my mind decided to tantalize me with thoughts of writing something for me to call my own, to mold a creation with my thoughts and feelings. To a means, that I felt it would be complete. My heart, the master and my imagination it's instrument. Day in and day out, these visions plagued me until I could no longer hold them inside. Then as if a veil was lifted from in front of my eyes. I came to the very saddening, yet very clear conclusion, it was my own frailty of being ridiculed for a weakness in the art of writing, (In which I have never ventured beyond simple schoolwork) that kept me from taking my inspirations and turning them into something that I could call my own. Even now, as I write this, my ideas are contesting against my will in the hopes that they will be set free for all to see. It is to this end my will shall finally concede defeat in this "Clash of the Titans" against the river that my ideas personify, delighted that it shall finally flow free, for the first time.

With great pleasure, I present to you **A Midsummer's Night** This story was written by me, but is a product of many, with their inspirations they have given me, as well as my own ideas. I hope you thoroughly enjoy this piece, that has been created by a great many authors, through a eyes of single one.

And so it begins...

Under the pale moonlight, two figures sit atop a mini bell tower on a warm summer night. One watching the stars, with a contemplative look upon his features as his mind wanders with thoughts of the beauty holding onto him in her sleep, She in her slumber dreaming about him with a small smile on her peaceful complexion. A slight breeze flows through the area ruffling his hair, and causing the wind chimes hanging from the temple behind them to sway lightly with a relaxing melody.

He breaks from his star gazing to admire the woman of his dreams as she quietly rests, holding on to him firmly encircling his right arm with hers holding it close. He can feel her chest rise and fall with each breath, along with her heart beating in sync with his own. Arms suddenly wrap around him from behind in a loving embrace, startling him from his musings. He quickly glances over his shoulder to see a woman with long flowing blond hair and two elegant white wings gazing lovingly at him with a grin adoring her soft features.

Puzzled the man inquires softly "Holy Bell?" Seeing the grin widen as she lightly nods her head, he smiles at her with a friendly expression on his face. Wondering about her behavior, he has a small flashback to a revelation with his beloved, a few days after their arrival at the temple they now called home.

_A bright flash suddenly erupted from the goddess, before vanishing as quickly as it came. A figure was seen lightly floating behind her._

_"Keiichi, I'd like you to meet Holy Bell," The angel winked at him while giving a friendly wave. "she is my guardian angel as well as a reflection of my true self." Belldandy explained to him with that bright smile of hers that could light up his whole day regardless of any negative events that may have transpired._

As his reminiscence of the past came to a close, he looks back to his beloved Belldandy. 'She is the best thing to ever happen to me. I really truly don't deserve her. All I ever do is cause her worry, and it's because of me; she has to live like this, away from her friends and family. Am I truly that selfish that I would have the one I love the most stay at my side at the expense of her own happiness? I know she tells me she stays because she wants to, and not because of some contract. I just can't shake the feeling that she would rather be somewhere else.' Keiichi ponders gloomily.

Sensing his self-incriminating thoughts, Holy Bell floats around to face him and gives him a sad look. Almost pleading him not to think bad about him self, as he is the one that keeps her mistress happy more than he could ever know. Struck with an idea she quickly yet gently pulls his arm from Belldandy's grasp. Still holding onto him, she takes one of her mistress's hands before pressing it to Keiichi's and interlocking their fingers together with a smile. She gazes into his eyes as if trying to say, "She loves you more than anything else, and there would no place she would rather be than by your side"

Breaking into a smile he shows a thankful grin to the angel. After giving a gentle wave, she hugs him again before disappearing back into her mistress.

As the angel departs, he turns back to the stars gently laying back next to Bell and gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead before wrapping her in his loving embrace. Mumbling his name in her sleep, she pulls their still locking hands close to her, before gaining another smile on her face. As a warm feeling fills his heart, he slowly starts to close his eyes and accept his body's demands for rest. His last waking thoughts being

'Bell, I love you more than life itself. I will do anything to make you happy, because your happiness is my own'

And for the first time in years. He wasn't alone in his dreams...

* * *

I think I went a little crazy on the authors notes, but they were necessary. It was something I needed to let out.

This is my first fic. Constructive criticism welcome! Just go easy on me, if you feel the need to criticize my work, tell me why! I won't become a more proficient writer, if you only point out flaws without giving me some feed back!

Tell me what you guys think!

-K1 x Bell


	2. Love of a Goddess

AN:

With a praising reply from one of the authors whom inspired me to write, as well as a few other encouraging reviews, alongside some PM's. I've decided to write another chapter for _A Midsummer's Night_. I seem to run into a slight problem though, I had no plan or plot for the first chapter as it was just a need to let my ideas out. Now, I'm completely lost as to the direction this is going to take. I have SO MANY ways for the story to go and can't decide on which one i would like! (It's like writers block in reverse!) So, with that being said I'm going to just start writing and let My Inner Anime (AKA my imagination!) take over and it shall be the script writer from now on!

_So on with the story..._

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight approached, the duo slept happily side-by-side while their dreams danced with memories of them being together. Warmth covered them in it's friendly embrace, the young man slowly opened his eyes, to be greeted by the white ceiling of his bedroom. Yawning slightly Keiichi attempts to sit up when he notices a light weight on his chest holding him down.

Curious of this feeling he shifts his attention downward only to blush quickly as he finds his beloved using him as her pillow while snuggling her head into the place between his neck and shoulder. His movement seemed to stir her from dreamland and back to the waking world. With a small yawn of her own Belldandy props her head up on one arm and smiles sweetly to him with a loving look in her eyes "Good morning Keiichi" Whispers the goddess

"Ah... Umm... Good morning to you too Bell" He manages to get out, traces of nervousness lining his voice. Her smile quickly being swapped with a frown.

Worried, she quickly asks. "What's the matter Keiichi? Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, Bell, I'm fine," He lets out a little to quickly. The frown deepening as she completely sits up. "Please, tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it Keiichi." She asks him pleadingly.

"Bell," He says again. "I was just surprised to find you here, you never sleep in here with me" Keiichi admitted.

Looking down to the floor her expression changes once again, but this time into to a depressing one with a dejected look in her azure orbs. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you first. I didn't mean to..." cut off by a hand under her chin lifting her head up, the goddesses heart beats faster as she meets his gaze. Smiling he pulls her into his arms and whispers softly in his beloved's ear.

"Bell, don't apologize for anything. I love you more than life itself, I would do anything to be with you. Don't ever think otherwise." He assures her while taking her hand and placing on his chest. "This heart belongs to you Bell, and I will do anything to prove my love. Anything to bring you happiness" As he finishes. His goddess wraps her arms around his neck hugging him fiercely, fearing that he would disappear if she were to let go. The biggest smile he had ever seen adorning her face, a lone tear runs down her soft features as she holds him.

Gently pulling away from the embrace. He gently cups her cheek with his left hand wiping the stray tear away with his thumb. Grabbing his hand with hers she holds it to herself with love evident in her gaze.

"I'm more happy just being with you, then I have ever been in my entire life, because I know I make you happy with my being here. My Keiichi, your happiness is my happiness" Finished the goddess her heart fluttering from admitting her feelings.

A mild blush found itself upon the young man's face when she called him _her_ Keiichi. Only for that mild embarrassment to be completely out-shined by the feeling of love he felt as she finished her words to him. His own thoughts from last night echoing within him. Gathering all of his courage he rises up from his sitting position.

Leaning forward he meets her lips with his own, pouring all of his love into this single act. Elated as she returned it with all her feelings for him flowing through the kiss, filling him with a happiness he had never known. Even the incredible delight he felt when he regained his memories of her from their childhood, paled in comparison to the absolute joy he felt from her love filling his heart through this simple act of compassion.

After keeping the moment alive for a few seconds longer they reluctantly pulled apart. An incredible amount of affection reflected in their eyes as they held hands. Remembering the words she had just spoke to him, a stray thought crossed his mind. 'Wait a minute... Didn't we fall asleep on the roof?' She suddenly averted her eyes with a light blush on her complexion. 'She just read my mind didn't she?'

Seeing the blush magnify in intensity gave him his answer. "Bell?" He inquired casually. "What happened after I fell asleep last night?" She slowly brought her eyes back to his horribly embarrassed The blush not faltering in the slightest. "Um.." she she meekly stated. "It's okay Bell, I'll love no matter what. You can tell what happened, I promise I won't be mad." He reassured her. The blush she held lessened considerably at his reassurance that he would love her no matter what. Though still thoroughly embarrassed she quietly informs him of the previous night's events.

_Belldandy woke up from the most peaceful rest she had ever experienced to a feeling of joy coming from her angel. Finding herself in her loves arms she smiles warmly at his sleeping form. Curious as to why she couldn't remember anything after he confessed his love to her...(*) She feels Holy Bell emerge and smiles happily at seeing her angel, then proceeds to flush as Holy Bell relays what had transpired after she was knocked out. Turning back to her love she leans over toward him and gives him a small kiss on his cheek before blushing at her actions, but not regretting them. He seemed to shiver without the warmth of her embrace. Hoping he wouldn't get sick from sleeping out side, she picks him up gently before lightly floating to the temple. Landing without a sound she uses her magic to open his door and spread his futon out before them. Gently lying him on to his bed she covers him with his blanket before smiling softly._

_She sat silently for a few minutes content with just watching him rest. A few moments later she returned to her own room before changing into her sleep clothes and lied down upon her own futon. While looking out her window and gazing at the stars for a few moments. She realizes why she felt so at peace before. Smiling to herself a light blush lining her face. "Keiichi..." She whispers softly before climbing back out of her bed and quietly making her way to her beloved's room. The faintest sound of the door sliding open slightly before closing again sounded throughout the room. She smiled once again at seeing her Keiichi. Kneeling she pulls the cover aside and lies down before snuggling against him, her arms wrapping around him while her head claimed his shoulder as her new pillow. Loving the feeling of warmth as he embraced her in his sleep. She closed her eyes content that even if he would be mad. She would enjoy this, if only for tonight..._

Snapping back to reality at the sound of her Keiichi's mirthful laughter. He tells her that she shouldn't be worried about him getting mad over her need to be close to him. Realizing how unfounded her apprehensions were she begins to laugh with him as well. A few minutes later after calming down for the most part, with the exception of a few giggles escaping every now and then. She glances at his alarm clock. Seeing the time she then turned to him and asked what he would like for breakfast.

Thinking on it for a moment. "I think I'll make breakfast this morning Bell, you always do the work around here and I think you deserve a break." He explained. Throwing her a smile, he stood up, turned around and headed for the kitchen. Before he could even reach the door he felt her arms wrap around him from behind. "Bell?" he questioned.

"My Keiichi, I love cooking for you, it is not a chore at all! Your complements always fill me with so much joy, I feel I can take on the world with you by my side." She finished Smiling brightly. Pondering her words, an idea formed. Smiling he turned back toward her and hugged his beloved with as much love as he could muster, before telling her his little compromise. Whispering his idea to her, she nodded eagerly at his plan. Exiting his room they left to make breakfast together. Walking hand in hand...

* * *

Wow three hours on this chapter. I'm quite amazed that i was able to sit and write for that long, but anyway here's to another chapter! I don't know how long this fic will be, it all depends what my Inner Anime Decides. Even if i feel much more confident in my writing I'm still a little apprehensive on dialogue. i can write scenery and give a good picture, but the conversing between characters trip me up. Some of them i had to do the whole conversation over 3 times... Oh and the random parenthesis with a * inside is going to be an author's note about whatever event that is happening in that point and time.

(*) If you haven't seen the anime. Urd feeds Keiichi a pill that magnifies the feeling a person experiences from him saying the words "I love You" by about 100 times. He finally tells Bell, just for the overload to knock her out cold. Twice in fact!

Reviews are very delicious and extremely fulfilling, don't make My Inner Anime starve, she gets very grouchy when she doesn't eat.

Thank you all!

_- K1 x Bell_


	3. Tears of Sweetness

Thanks everyone for your views, reviews, and kind words! They are helping My Inner Anime write more than you know!

_So it Continues_

* * *

Arriving in the kitchen, our favorite pair debated over what breakfast should consist of, each believing they should make the others favorite. After a brief moment of pondering, they settled on the neutral ground of a western-style breakfast made up of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, with a tall glass of orange juice.

Splitting up the load, Keiichi mixing together ingredients to make homemade pancakes before opening a pack of sausage. While Belldandy whisked some eggs before having Keiichi grab the bacon while he was near the fridge. While this was happening, Bell was singing happily, instilling a feeling in Keiichi to hum a tune along side her. Their voices mixing together and creating a beautiful melody that filled the kitchen, brightening the atmosphere with their love for one another.

In a flash, all the food was done. Delighted that their breakfast had turned out for the best, they opened the door that led from the tea room shouting.

"Urd! Skuld! Breakfast!" Sharing a look, they laughed together before turning back to the table. Making small talk they waited for the other tenants of the temple to arrive.

"Bell?" he asks suddenly.

"Yes my Keiichi" was her reply in that lovely voice of hers.

"Would you like to go and do something today? Just the two of us, it's a nice day outside, and I don't want to waste it."

Smiling brightly to him the goddess nodded her head while thinking about all things could do together. Going to the movies, visiting the aquarium, lounging on the beach, walking arm in arm through the park, having a wonderful dinner together, taking the last ferry ride before sunset. Unable to decide which she would rather do the most.

Asking him for his opinion on what they should do, he pretended to think about it for a minute before exclaiming.

"I got it!" While giving her his loving smile.

"Yes my Keiichi?" she asked sweetly.

"I want to spend my day with you, just us being together, that means more to me then anyone could ever know." His sincere words filling her with great joy. So immersed in their feelings for each other they barely noticed when Urd floated in, with an all too innocent look on her face.

"So, anything happen after I put Skuld to bed last night? You really shouldn't mess with her feelings like that Kei; she's still out of it. Only you would fess up your love to four goddesses in one night."

Guilty over knocking Belldandy out; he felt about two inches tall. Suddenly, his attention snapped to her.

"You're the one that made me take that stupid pill, so don't blame me for any of this!" He ground out, accusation lining his voice.

"Pill? what pill?" Blinked the confused first class goddess.

"The one that makes the words, I..."Was as far as he got before he found Urd Covering his mouth with her hands. Annoyed that Urd had ruined the mood, and that she was pestering her Keiichi. Belldandy read his mind to find the answer for herself. Getting a blank look on her face, her eyes focused on Urd while giving a slight glare.

"Urd..." She spoke dangerously. Shrinking under gaze, Urd was about to reply until Skuld appeared in the doorway, a giant blush on her face when she spotted Keiichi. Quietly, she sat on the other side of Belldandy before slowly eating her meal.

"Oh... does Skuld have a crush on Keiichi?" her eldest sister teased. Temper flaring she immediately started bickering with Urd. Keiichi sighed glad things were returning to normal. Taking a quick glance to his love, the annoyed look still marring her features. He saw her take a deep breath, realization flashing across his face he quickly puts his hands over his ears. Catching his strange movement in the corner of their eyes the fighting sisters stared at him strangely before thinking 'What is he...'

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" the middle sister screamed at them. Rattled and half deaf, the two crumpled to the ground covering their abused ear drums. "You two are sisters! You should not be fighting like this!" She felt her love's hand grasp hers, smiling to him softly giving a brief nod that answered his unspoken 'Are you okay?' before turning back to her sisters. "_My_ Keiichi and I made this breakfast for everyone, so we could all enjoy a peaceful morning, and if you to are going to ruin it; I will no longer make any for you two."

Disheartened at almost ruining their plans, they felt guilty before realizing that she said _her_ Keiichi. "Your Keiichi..." They echoed, one voice with mischief, the other with horror.

"Yes" she replied steel in her voice. "And I'm tired of you to mistreating him. Urd with meddling in our relationship and Skuld for your fear of me ignoring you. I've let it go on long enough, hoping that you would grow out of it as you matured, but it seems as my hopes were misplaced." She felt horrible for doing this, but it needed to be said. "So please Skuld, I'm asking you, as your sister, don't make me pick between you two." Her gaze hardening she continued. "I love him and would do anything to prove it, even if it means choosing him over you." She finished with a solemn but resolute expression.

Feeling betrayed by her idol. Skuld fled from the table tears in her eyes. Forcing herself not to run after Skuld, and to tell her it wasn't true. Belldandy on the verge of tears scooted closer to Keiichi for comfort. Wrapping her in his arms he whispers sweet nothings to her trying to calm her down as Urd, looking absolutely livid, left to talk with Skuld. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to speak.

"Keiichi?" she asks quietly. "Am I a bad person for wanting to be with you?" the sad look returning to her to prevent more water works he held her tighter.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be with the one you love the most, or doing anything to you can to make them happy." He reassured her while lacing their fingers together. "I deal with their antics, because I know you love your sisters. And I would never do anything to hurt you in any way, be it physical or emotional." Giving her his best smile he continued. "I'll admit at first they were just an annoyance. I wanted them to go away and just leave us be, but after months of living together. They managed to worm their way into my heart, and now I couldn't imagine living without them."Looking up at him, she smiles brightly. "To me, I see them as my own sisters now, just as much as Megumi, and I would happily put up with them forever, if it meant I could be with you."

Finishing his heart-to-heart with Belldandy, he gives her a gentle kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, he collects the plates kindly refusing her help. Walking into the kitchen area he closes the door behind him.

Thinking about what he just told her she smiled brightly to herself. 'I'm so fortunate to have someone who loves me much as my Keiichi does.' Her expression suddenly hardens. 'I love with him with all my heart, and I will protect him with my life; And I will not let Skuld separate us any longer' Her expression quickly returns to normal, no evidence of the steel it held just moments before.

Humming a soft tune she walks back to her room with a spring in her step. Preparing to face the rest of the day she thinks happily, that no matter what happens her beloved will be by her side and she by his...

* * *

And There is chapter 3! I really enjoy writing, I see why people do it so much. I still feel like I'm doing something wrong though... Chapter to short? Terrible dialogue? moving to fast? not moving fast enough? neglecting details? Plot holes? AHHH! its driving me nuts trying to do this the right way! Maybe its just because its my own work I criticize it so harshly? I don't know but it seems like the quality of my writing has fallen off a cliff this chapter, but then again it may just be me downing on my work?

Well anyway tell me what you think! I love reviews, they mean a lot to me!


	4. In The End

Hello, again everyone! I've got a few more reviews and a couple more PMs (Yay me!) it's good to see everyone again. It took me about 3 1/2 hours to get this chapter out so i hope you all like it!  
The story continues...

(*) Slipping her yellow jacket on over her orange skirt after putting on her cream colored socks, the young goddess known as Belldandy gave her appearance a once over in mirror. Smiling at the results, she exits the room, her light footfalls the only sound throughout the temple. Arriving in the tea room only to find it empty, she frowns to herself.

Quickly checking the kitchen, she is relieved to find her beloved finishing the dishes, a small grin upon his face. A little prank forming inside her head she quietly steps back into the tea room, as a mischievous smile adorns her features. Kneeling in front of the table she smiled even wider, her plan already set in motion.

Sighing to himself as finishes cleaning up. Suddenly he feels a light tap on his arm. Glancing back over his shoulder to find nothing.

"Hmm.." he mumbles to himself sure that he felt something. Waving it off as nothing he starts drying his hands off with a small towel, a few seconds later he feels a light tug on his ear. Quickly turning around to once again to find... nothing.

"Okay, I know i felt something that time." Spoke the young man aloud, but after a minute of silence he shrugged it off. Wondering what was going on, the young man turned back toward the sink, only to almost jump out of his skin, a mini-Belldandy floated just a few inches from him, holding her sides trying not to laugh.

"Oh Bell, you scared me." He smiled softly , and relieved that he wasn't going crazy. Again.

Chuckling to himself, he tells her "I'll meet you out on the deck in a moment, okay?"

Mini-Bell smiled brightly giving him a mock salute, before disappearing in a small puff of pink smoke.

Shaking his head at her antics, he exited the kitchen from the hallway door before walking past his room, and around the corner.

Finding her waiting on him, he quietly walks up behind her before leaning over and placing his lips close to her ear.

"Hey, Bell!" He exclaimed. Her reaction was instant.

Laughing as he watched her jump up quickly, obviously startled by him sneaking up on her.

"Keiichi!" The young goddess lightly admonished, while trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.  
Smiling to himself at his revenge for the whole kitchen ordeal, he takes a seat on the deck.

Watching him sit down next to her previous location, she quickly reclaimed her seat before leaning against him. A little smile appeared on his face as another scheme was forming in his head. He wrapped his arms around her slowly as not to raise suspicion. Judging by her expression, she had no idea of his little plan, gently running his fingers along her side, he watches for her reaction. Head snapping up in realization, the Goddess tries to get away, but it's far too late, as Keiichi begins to tickle her, and grinning like an idiot the whole time.

She playfully attempts to stop him, before joining in on the game herself. Pushing him back, she grabs his leg with one arm, while tickling the bottom of his feet with the other.  
Laughing loudly, he sat up rapidly, and pulls Belldandy over to him. Holding both of her hands to her body, by wrapping an arm around her, he uses his free hand to mercilessly tickle her sides and neck. After a few more minutes of rolling around on the floor engaged in their little tickle fight, the Goddess admitted defeat.

"I give! I give!" she managed to get out in between her laughs, before laying on her back, out of breath from their little game. Keiichi out of oxygen, plops down next to his beloved, while giving her his biggest smile.

"Bell?" He suddenly asks, his grin reaching from ear to ear.  
"Yes, my Keiichi" She rasped out, still breathing heavily.  
"Did you know that I'm the luckiest man on Earth?", he asked.

Puzzled by his statement, she sat up and gazed at him, confusion written on her face. "why do you say that?" she questioned, curiosity lining her features. Holding her hands within his own, he stares into the pools of azure he fell in love with.

"I was an average guy with an average life, going to an average college. Life seemed to just pass me by... It seemed as though I was moving in slow motion." Biting back his nervousness, he continued. "Until one day I woke up, with the most beautiful woman in the world, the heavens, or anywhere else at my side. Voicing her love to me, filling my heart with so many emotions, that there aren't words to do this feeling justice. At that moment i decided i would do anything for her, give anything for her, and treasure her with all of my being. She is the center of my universe, and my love for her knows no limitations. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to bring her happiness, even if I'm only able to give a small fraction of the joy she has brought me."  
He concluded his little speech only to feel her dive into his midsection, hugging him with all her might, tears of joy framing her beautiful face.

Content with just holding him closer, she pulled herself up until she was sitting comfortably in his lap.

After a few more moments, the Goddess softly spoke.  
"My dear Keiichi" she started. "I need to tell you something as well."

Gently holding her within his loving embrace, he gives her a light squeeze in acknowledgement.

"You are not the only lucky one here my dear, sweet Keiichi. I have found my other half, the one who completes me and the one that I want to spend the rest of all eternity with. The one who loves me unconditionally, and is the most selfless, kind, and caring individual I've ever seen in my life. The one who I can always count on to be there for me, to love me, and to be by my side. My sweet Keiichi, there is something I must tell you."  
"I do not love you in the same way as you do me..."

Shocked beyond belief, Keiichi felt his whole world collapse around him(**), the Goddess leans forward and softly whispers into his ear. "That word is far too weak to express what I feel when I am by your side, there is just simply not a way to describe the sense of peace when I'm near you my love."

Seeing his features light up, brought immense joy to the Goddess. Feeling their love for each other skyrocket, they closed the small distance between them with a meeting of their lips. Putting their entire being into it, they were lost in the moment together. Nothing else mattered, except what was right in front of them.

After breaking their kiss for air, Belldandy hears him whisper softly to her, a loving smile that he reserved just for her showing.  
"Bell, would you still like to go somewhere later, just the two of us? The amusement park opens soon."  
"Yes, my Keiichi, I would love to." she said sweetly.

"Remember what you told me before? It doesn't matter where we go..." She started  
"As long as we have each other." They finished together, tightly holding one another, reminiscing of memories past, thoughts of the present, and dreams for the future...

And that concludes "A Midsummer's Night"

Beta: Gamera68

I started this story for no other reason, than to put my thoughts on paper. (Figuratively speaking that is) But before long it took on a life of its own. Growing and expanding into what you see before you. From the beginning I was determined to finish what I started, and I have written something for me to call my own, a creation with my thoughts and feelings. To the means, that I feel it is complete. I just wanted to say Thank You, everyone for your encouragement and kind words! You guys are the best. I hope that you get as much joy from reading this as I've gotten from writing it.

(*) This is her outfit from the space doubler incident. It's a night gown/jacket/trench coat type thing with a high collar that zips up to a few inches below her chin. It's in season 2 Episode 20 I believe?

(**) I was seriously contemplating ending this chapter here, and letting you guys sweat it out until next update. But I'm a nice guy and decided not to do that to my loyal readers. I was not intending for this story to end quite so soon, but it seemed like a perfect place to stop.

Thank You's of Inspiration to the authors of the following:

The Song of the Goddesses (Trilogy), Ah! My Goddess! Ah! A new Beginning!, Ah! My Goddess! System Shock, Ah! My Goddess: Winds of Change, Ah! Tragedy and Rebirth, Happiness End, Sunset sunrise, Second Dawn, Goddess in the Mirror, What If?, Only Human, and 'Purest Form of Love.'

One final Thank You to the author of 'Oh My Goddess!: Truly Blessed' It is the absolute best piece of literature I've ever had the pleasure of reading.

_And who knows maybe this won't be the last you hear from me... (Insert Evil Laugh Here)  
_

_-K1 x Bell_


	5. AN

Hello, everyone! With the success with my first fic I have decided to write a sequel!

I wasn't sure if I should just start a whole different story all together or go through with the sequel, but in the end I felt this was the write way to go.

But, I have a few things I need to clear up you guys...

* * *

Okay first off, I'm getting some conflicting arguments here. On one hand I have some people telling me that it is good I update so frequently and that I was doing a great job with the flow of my story, but on the other, I'm told I rush to get the next chapter out and that I make them to short... I kinda agree with both sides for some things, but I never rush my work, and take care to spell and grammar check it thoroughly. (But, I'm not perfect) So, with that said what would you guys prefer? Update every day or two; (1-3k words) or every 4-5 days? (3-5k+ words) I have the first chapter almost done and I _could_ post it after I proof read. Or I could wait and add more to it and make it longer. I'm gonna wait a couple days _either way _while I wait for a response. So, everyone one tell me what you decide!

Second, what do you guys think of me writing in present tense? Someone pointed out to me that I write like that(I hadn't really noticed), and said it was difficult for some readers to follow/read/enjoy. I am very uncomfortable writing in the past tense, but most people seem to find it easier. I am not going to change my writing style regardless, as it will degrade the quality of my writing, I just wanted to know what you thought about it.

* * *

Well tell me what you think!

Oh and by the way, have you guys ever heard of Avril Lavigne? She is a great singer and her song "When You're Gone" Is PERFECT for Kei and Bell!

Anyway, just some food for thought, see you guys next time!

_-K1 X Bell_


End file.
